


Sugar, We're Going Down

by catteo



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca, as it turns out, is not a massive fan of elevators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



Beca’s not really a fan of enclosed spaces. She can cope with them well enough for brief periods of time – the space between the twenty-second floor and the lobby, for example – but they’ve been stuck in _this_ damn elevator for a little over fourteen minutes, and she’s beginning to freak out a little.

 

Okay.

 

_A lot. ___

__

__The fact that the alarm bell rang for about thirty seconds before stuttering out into silence doesn’t really give her hope for imminent rescue. Beca tries to focus on breathing. Slow inhale, _slower_ exhale. _ _

__

__Fat Amy and Chloe are having some sort of debate in the corner about the relative merits of firemen versus soldiers. Beca catches something about firemen being able to _handle their hoses_ before the world starts to get hazy at the edges. She’s not sure if the nausea is panic or her body rebelling at the subject matter currently under discussion._ _

__

__“You okay?” Jesse’s fingers, twined around hers, give a gentle squeeze. He actually looks fairly concerned, creases between his brows, and Beca realises that she’s probably not faking nonchalance quite as well as she might._ _

__

__“I kinda need something to think about other than how we might be about to plummet to a fiery death from the seventeenth floor.” Beca shrugs; an apology of sorts._ _

__

__“Pretty sure it wouldn’t be a fiery death, Beca. More like, I dunno, squishy?” Fat Amy brings her hands together with a clap. Beca liked her more when she was talking about the chances of their rescuers performing a striptease._ _

__

__“Not helping.”_ _

__

__“At least you get to spend your last minutes on Earth with me. That’s pretty awesome, right?” Fat Amy’s grinning like she _would_ actually relish spending her final moments in an elevator with Beca. _ _

__

__“Aca-awesome.” Chloe sounds disturbingly like Aubrey at times. Although the fist-bump she gives Fat Amy is pure Cynthia Rose. “You know what we should do? Play truth or dare.”_ _

__

__Beca’s groan is drowned out by Fat Amy’s enthusiastic yelp of glee. She can feel Jesse’s shoulders shaking with barely concealed amusement. Beca curses herself for sharing stories of the last catastrophic ‘truth or dare’ episode. The awkward silence after Stacie rattled off her ten favourite sexual positions; the even more awkward silence following Chloe’s account of how she found out that Beca could sing, and how Fat Amy vanished to steal Bumper’s sport-sandal collection and never returned._ _

__

__But apparently this is a thing that they’re doing, because Jesse’s pulling her down to the floor and they’re sitting in some bizarre confessional circle. Only, since there are only four of them, Beca supposes that it’s probably more of a square._ _

__

__She’s noticed that she has a tendency to focus on the unimportant at times of significant stress._ _

__

__On the plus side, she’s beginning to welcome the idea of plunging to her death._ _

__

__“Okay, my idea, so I get to go first.” Chloe’s almost bouncing with excitement, “Fat Amy, truth or dare?”_ _

__

__“You can’t handle the truth!” Fat Amy ruins her actually pretty decent Jack Nicholson impersonation by giggling. “Yeah. No. Yeah, truth. Truth.”_ _

__

__“Did you hook up with Bumper?” Chloe fires it at her with a speed Usain Bolt would be proud of._ _

__

__“Define _hook up_.” Fat Amy starts studying the floor with impressive attention to detail._ _

__

__Jesse’s eyebrows shoot towards the ceiling. Beca’s not entirely surprised. She’d borrowed Fat Amy’s phone one day and seen the beginnings of an incoming text that started with the phrase ‘I keep thinking we should bone…’ Beca’s not a fan of rubbing bleach in her eyes so she stopped reading after that._ _

__

__Fat Amy turned up to the next rehearsal with a brace on her right arm and a story about wrestling a mountain lion. Beca was most concerned by the fact that everyone else seemed to believe it._ _

__

__“I think you know what I mean, Fat Amy. Did you and Bumper bump uglies?” Chloe’s becoming positively gleeful about the whole thing. It’s sort of freaking Beca out._ _

__

__“Well, yeah, I mean, I was doing him a favour. Best night of his life getting his hands on all _this_. Also, we were pretty drunk. It seemed like a good idea at the time, you know? And now he won’t stop calling and it’s really becoming a problem for my other boyfriends.” Chloe’s nodding along, empathy suddenly written all over her face. Beca has this horrific feeling that Chloe knows more about Bumper’s stalker tendencies than she’s letting on._ _

__

__“It’s okay, Fat Amy, I get it. It’s tough when you have to satisfy so many people. You’ll get through it though, and I’m always here if you need someone to talk to.” Chloe takes Fat Amy by the hand and gropes blindly with her other hand for Beca’s._ _

__

__“Wow. Sorry that shit just got real guys. It’s just been hard, you know, not having anyone to really talk to about this stuff.” Beca kind of wishes that they still weren’t talking about it, but Fat Amy seems to be having a really cathartic moment and Beca’s not totally without feelings._ _

__

__So._ _

__

__It probably also explains why Chloe hasn’t let go of her hand._ _

__

__“Chloe, truth or dare?” Beca turns to Jesse, appalled that he appears to have decided to participate in this ridiculous game. But he’s avoiding eye contact and she doesn’t have a free hand to hit him with. Chloe, as it turns out, is stronger than she looks._ _

__

__“Dare.”_ _

__

__Chloe is nothing if not predictable._ _

__

__“I dare you to kiss whoever rescues us from this elevator,” Jesse says, beaming at her. Chloe narrows her eyes and slowly relaxes her hold on Beca’s hand. Beca feels as though she’s missing something, an entire conversation apparently being held in complete silence directly in front of her._ _

__

__“Can we do something else? _Anything_ else?” Beca knew that this was a terrible idea; hindsight is a wonderful thing. She can feel gravity wrapping around her gut and _pulling_ inexorably downwards. It takes her a moment to realise that the elevator has actually started moving. _ _

__

__The _ping_ as they reach the lobby is actually music to Beca’s ears. She realises that there’s probably some sort of irony in that. _ _

__

__Benji’s framed in the entrance as the doors slide open and Beca’s glad for Jesse’s sake that looks can’t actually kill. Chloe steps purposefully towards Benji who, to his credit, doesn’t flinch at the determination on her face. Chloe has a hand behind his neck and her lips on his before he appears to have any clue what’s happening._ _

__

__Beca, meanwhile, is momentarily distracted by a mouse that seems to appear from Benji’s right trouser leg before vanishing around the corner._ _

__

__Next time she’s taking the stairs._ _


End file.
